Elasticity is typically added to proper positions, such as legs and a waist, in an absorbent article, for example, a disposable diaper in order to improve a fit to the surface of a body. Conventionally, a technique of securing an elongated resilient and elastic member, such as a rubber thread, that has stretched in a longitudinal direction, has been widely adopted as an exemplary technique of adding elasticity. In a case where elasticity is added with a degree of width, a mode of securing rubber threads arranged with intervals in a width direction, has been adopted.
Meanwhile, a stretchable sheet having a nonwoven fabric/elastomeric film/nonwoven fabric structure, has been proposed in consideration of performing pressing to an elongated face to add elasticity in addition to texture, instead of the plurality of rubber threads arranged in parallel (e.g., Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature discloses a porous mode in which a hole that penetrates through the entirety of a first outer layer, a second outer layer, and a resilient film, is formed, in addition to a nonporous mode in which no hole is formed through the entirety of the first outer layer, the second outer layer, and the elastic film.
However, in the porous mode in Patent Literature 1, the resilient film (an elastomer) that is continuous and stretches and contracts in an MD direction is supplied between the first outer layer and the second outer layer, the elastic film having a melting point higher than those of the outer layers or no melting point, and then the first outer layer and the second outer layer are directly joined together by welding at a predetermined position. After that, tensile force acts in a CD direction to form a through-hole penetrating through the entirety of the first outer layer, the resilient film, and the second outer layer, at a joined site.
In a case where the stretchable sheet in the nonporous mode is used, for example, as a sheet included in the back surface of a disposable diaper, there is a problem that stuffiness occurs due to no air permeability.
Meanwhile, the porous mode has air permeability, but it is assumed that there is a possibility of breaking in a case where excessive stretching and contracting stress acts on the stretchable sheet.